


A Cup of Coffee & Piece of Heart Cake

by rapono



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A Cup of Poison and Piece of Organ Cake, Barista!Dipper, Bill is a creeper, Human AU, M/M, Romance, Starbucks, Undertale cameo, alternate title:, that's normal, word limit challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is a barista at Starbucks who enjoys his job, except when an annoying regular comes through the door.</p><p>Human AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot written for Creative Writing. Challenge was to write a piece in a different genre than your last piece, and have the word count between 500 & 1000.
> 
>  
> 
> [Papyrus and Sans Appearance](http://immarainbowpatooie.tumblr.com/post/136839414544/retrodynamics-more-ut-species-swap-nonsense)

Dipper was just your average guy, working at a fast food place. He had reasonable goals, an average pay, and nice apartment. He wished to become a scientist, stuck with getting enough money to go to school, which is why he was still working at Starbucks. Despite being pretty introverted and antisocial, he was fine with the short interactions with customers, even befriending some regulars. Life wasn’t the best it could be, but it was alright. He was fine with alright.

A pair of regulars walked in, the tall one as excitable as ever, the shorter his usual mellow self. Dipper gave them an extra big smile as the walked to the counter.

“HELLO FRIEND, I WOULD LIKE TO ORDER A STRAWBERRY FRAPPUCCINO, AND…” He stopped for a moment, inspecting the array of treats on the display shelves. “...AND AN ORANGE MACAROON!”

“Sure thing Papyrus. Sans?”

“Just my usual,” the shorter responded, and his wallet out of his hoodie’s pocket, placing the correct amount on the counter in cash. Dipper placed the money in the cash register before making their drinks. Sans’ special was a tall espresso with random flavour shots, which when he had first requested it, Dipper refused, until he said he’d pay extra for the shots. Now it was normal. Writing “THE GREAT PAPYRUS” and “sanstastic” on the cups, he placed them and the bagged macaroon on the pickup counter.

Then HE came in.

Bill Cipher. The tall, well-dressed, golden blonde man loved to tease him, and everytime he walked through the door, Dipper seemed to always be on cashier duty, and the crowd and staff was low. Bill honestly creeped him out, but he tried his best to not show the tall man how uncomfortable he was, knowing the man would most likely tease him about that as well. It wasn’t long before he towered over the counter, Dipper doing his best to keep a straight face.

“Hello, Welcome to Starbu-”

“Hey Pine Tree, didja miss me?” Bill cut him off. He had no idea where Bill had gotten the nickname for him from, but the blonde had refused to call him anything else, so he had silently accepted it.

“Admit it, you missed me.”

“What would you like to order?” Dipper didn’t answer his question. Bill didn’t seem to mind.

“I’ll have a grande cappuccino.” He booped Dipper on the nose with a long gloved finger. He ignored the touch.

He stated the price, which was paid in credit card, then left the counter to make the drink. Giving a finishing touch of whip cream (he knew Bill liked it, so the man would less likely bother him), he placed the ready beverage on the pickup counter, where the smiling blonde was waiting.

“Thanks Pine Tree!”

Bill picked up the drink, then without warning, combed his fingers through Dipper’s floofy brown hair. Dipper froze, too uncertain of how to respond. With no refusal coming from the young barista, Bill removed a glove from his hand, then continued stroking the shocked Dipper’s hair.

“Hey buddy.”

Bill turned around, finding Sans had stood up from his seat, and was now confronting the significantly taller man. He had left his drink on the table with his brother, who was chatting excitedly on his phone.

“I don’t think the kid likes that.”

Despite being shorter and a bit chubby, Sans was the older brother. His calm, laid-back demeanor put confidence in his words, as the nearly 30 year-old stared up at Bill, who looked displeased.

“How do you know, Smiley?”

Bill was referring to the medical mask Sans was wearing, which has a cartoony smile drawn on it. Sans shrugged, then looked towards Dipper.

“Why don’t you tell him kid?”

“B-bill, pl-please stop.”

Bill seemed a bit surprised, but sighed, removing his hand from the soft brown locks and putting his glove back on. He pulled a small package out of his pocket. placing it on the counter.

“Well, this is for you.” His voice was full of disappointment.

Dipper stared at it. The package was a white box with a gold-laced red ribbon wrapped around it.

“Seeya Pine Tree.”

He winked at Dipper, before turning his heel and leaving the building, taking a sip from his cappuccino. Dipper stared at the entrance, stunned.

“You okay kid? That guy looked like a tall glass of trouble.”  
Still a bit dazed, Dipper didn’t answer right away. He looked at Sans.

“Yeah, I guess. He always annoys and teases me, but that’s the first time he’s…” Dipper put his hand in his hair, right where it had been combed.

“Thanks Sans.”

“No problem kid.” Sans returned to his seat, Papyrus seemingly oblivious to all that had happened.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Dipper had hidden the gift away, almost tossing it out, but was all too curious about the contents to simply trash it. The brothers soon left and other customers were served, and before he knew it, Dipper’s shift was over. With the present in hand, he caught a ride on the bus, and eventually arrived at his apartment.

Once inside, he put the gift down on the table and stared at it, feeling uncertain. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pulled the ribbon and opened the box. 

Inside was a pink heart-shaped cake, a fifty dollar bill, and a note. He read it.

_Heard you’re saving up for uni. Thought I’d give you some help. The cake’s to give you a smile. I don’t usually see one on you. Enjoy! ;)_

Dipper let out a nervous laugh. His poker face had actually bothered Bill. He felt a little guilty. Placing the note down, he got up and grabbed a fork. Plopping down on his worn-out couch, he took a small piece off the cake and placed it in his mouth.

It was delicious. Sweet strawberry and vanilla danced on his tongue, and Dipper smiled. Maybe Bill wasn’t as annoying as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper awaits Bill's return, then makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sticking with the 500-1000 words challenge for each chapter.
> 
> Here we goooooooooo...

Dipper had a pleasant sleep, the memory of the cake’s taste like a ghost on his tongue, making him feel warm inside. The morning felt oddly welcoming, and with the good rest, his early rise felt strangely alright, with almost no drowsy sluggishness. As the rising sun poured through the windows, Dipper got ready for work.

He arrived at Starbucks with optimistic mood and smile on his face. Without a complaint, he settled behind the counter, ready to serve.

The day passed well, the customers generally friendly or polite, and only a few complications arising. Although, as his shift ended, he felt a bit disappointed. Bill hadn’t shown up today, and to his surprise, it made his somewhat sad. He shoved the feeling away, and took the next customer’s order. He didn’t miss Bill, Dipper told himself, he just wanted to get their next encounter (since the incident) over with. Finishing up the last of his orders, he readied for his leave, giving his fellow co-workers a friendly farewell before heading home.

The next morning was pleasant as well, but felt a bit empty. Dipper grumbled as he got up, quickly realizing why. Half hoping Bill would be there and half hoping he wouldn’t, he headed out to work with a jittery feeling of anticipation.

Bill didn’t come.

As the ordinary day went by, he realized why he might be missing the tall blonde. The quirky yet annoying man put a bit of excitement in his otherwise normal and dull life. Plus, he still needed to thank the man for the gift. Dipper sighed.

During the latter part of his shift, Sans and Papyrus came in, the brothers easygoing and eccentric as usual. The shorter ordered his regular and the taller ordered one of their new frapps. As Dipper made their drinks, Sans stood by the pickup counter quite closely, seeming to want conversation.

“Hey kiddo, how are you doing?”

“Good,” Dipper responded without much thought, focused on prepping their drinks.

I want you tabia honest with me kid.”

Dipper paused. “I am being honest, I’m doing fine.”

“What about Mr Tall and Yellow?”

“He…” Dipper placed the brothers’ drinks on the counter. “...hasn’t actually been here since.”

“Hmm…” Sans took his and his bro’s drink, handing it to his younger brother, before returning to the counter, taking a sip from his concoction. 

“...And the gift?”

“A cake and some money.”

Sans said nothing, taking another sip from his drink, but his eyebrow lifted.

“NO, it wasn’t drugged.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Well I could tell what you were thinking by your sternum expression.”

Sans chuckled. “Ya got me kid. Just be careful, alright? Let him know if he’s making you uncomfortable.”

“Alright.”

The rest of the day was dull and uninteresting.

When the third day came around, Dipper had given up hope on the man returning. He didn’t miss him that much, everything just seemed a tad bit dull without him. It was beginning to near the end of his shift when a co-worker needed to go to the backroom to restock, leaving Dipper in the currently empty Starbucks. As Dipper waited in the silence, he caught sight of a familiar yellow coattail jacket at the entrance. The man’s timing was impeccable.

“Pine Tree!” 

He was as cheerful as ever, but seemed a bit more cautious.

“You must have missed me this time!”

“Hey Bill.” Remembering the note, he let a bit more enthusiasm into his voice, a smile leaking its way across his cheeks.

“Aw, it’s so nice to see you smile! Your expression is usually as dull as bark.” Dipper let out a small chuckle.

“So, what can I get you?”

I’ll have my regular.” Dipper nodded, inputting the order on the machine, but Bill seemed intent on saying more.

“Didja like my gift?”

“Yeah, it was nice. How did you know I was saving up to go to university?”

“You’ve talked about it before. I just wanted to help you reach your goal.”

“Thanks.” Dipper smiled more warmly. Bill paid for his drink and treat, and Dipper prepped them. The tall blonde waited impatiently at the pickup counter. Dipper handed him the drink, but Bill stuck around.

“Are you free after work?”

“Yeah, why?” Dipper answered the question automatically.

“Good. Seeya later then, Pine Tree.” Bill waved goodbye, Dipper waving back as the yellow-clad man left the building. As his co-worker returned, Dipper properly analyzed what Bill had said.

Oh. Oh no.

Bill had asked him if he was busy. He’d answered no. His shift was ending soon.

Dipper didn’t know what to think or do. Clearly the man meant no harm, but with no counter between them, he felt alot more unnerved. What was Bill up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, FEAR. OwO


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's shift has ended, and he heads home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. School's been a... ya know.

Dipper was scared. Sure, he didn’t regret being friendly towards Bill, but now the man was probably waiting for him outside. Not that Bill was bad, but he always felt a bit unnerved around him. He didn’t trust the blonde.

So when Dipper changed out of his work clothes and headed for the door, he hesitated, then took a deep breath before exiting the building.

No one said Pine Tree and no golden man approached him. He looked around. Bill was nowhere. Or at least, the man was nowhere in site. Still a bit tense, Dipper started walking towards the bus station, planning on simply heading home. He needed to relax a bit.

As he was almost to the bus stop, he heard heard a car honk, and instinctively turned towards the sound. A gold Camaro SS pulled up to the curb. Dipper stared at the vehicle in silence as the driver’s window rolled down, revealing exactly who the barista had expected.

“Hey Pine Tree!”

Dipper didn’t respond.

“Wanna lift?”

Dipper took a moment before finally responding.

“Th-that’s okay Bill, I’ll just catch the bus.”

“You sure? My ride’s free and more comfortable.”

He pondered for a moment. It would be nice to get a free ride, but he didn’t quite trust Bill. The man could easily kidnap him. Although if he was kidnapped, quite a few people would suspect the blonde immediately.

“Sure.” he finally responded.

“Great! Get in!”

Dipper got into the backseat through the passenger's side, not 100% comfortable with being right beside the golden man, despite it being more cramped back there. He melted into his seat. Bill was right, it was MUCH more comfortable than the bus.

“So where do you wanna go? You probably don’t want to go to a coffee shop, since you already work at one. I know a few good resturants. Or if you don’t feel like food, we could just go shopping, or maybe visit-”

“I’d just like to go home, thanks.”

Bill turned and looked at him, obviously disappointed.  
“You sure Pine Tree?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Bill sighed, then turned back forward.

“So, where do ya live?”

Dipper gave him an address near his apartment. He didn’t trust Bill knowing where he lived.

“Here we go!”

Bill drove pretty fast, but just slow enough to avoid getting a speeding ticket. It took almost no time (or at least it felt like it) to arrive at Dipper’s given location.

“We’re here!”

Dipper got out of the car. He’d enjoyed the ride. As he started to walk away, he noticed Bill was still at the curb. He seemed to want to say more.

“You wanna go out some other time?”

“Why?”

“I’d like to be friends with you. You seem really nice!”

Dipper paused. 

“I guess?”

The blonde grinned eagerly.

“Great! Here, lemme give you my phone number.”

Bill took out a small piece of paper and a pen, writing the number down on it. He handed Dipper the paper, and Dipper looked at it. The number was written in gold sharpie.

“Call me whenever. Seeya, Pine Tree!”

And with that, Bill drove away.

Dipper stuffed the paper in his pocket. At least Bill hadn’t asked for his number, and the blonde would never have it until Dipper actually called it.

Looking around quickly (checking if Bill was still hanging around), Dipper headed towards his apartment building. When he finally made it into his own apartment, he sat down and slumped into his couch, getting lost in thought.

Bill wanted to befriend him? Dipper felt a tad unnerved by the fact, but at the same time, he felt happy someone thought he was nice and wanted to become his friend. He smiled.

Maybe he could give Bill the benefit of the doubt.


End file.
